Roblox Movie Channel
Roblox Movie Channel is a Robloxian movie network owned by RMC Media Networks. It is the second-ever movie channel in Roblox. The network launched on November 27, 2014, and replaced former DFCF channel RBC Network. History "We Do Movies For A Living" Era (2014-2015) When Dragon Dipper Productions was founded in September 21, 2014 by DragonDipperBlossom, it was needed a network to gain more employees and popularity for DDP. In October 2, 2014, DDP announced that it will have its own movie channel for Roblox, Roblox Movie Channel will be ROBLOX's second movie channel to be ever launched after Gavent Networks' "Flickz". DDP also announced that it will feature Netflix's Original series, Orange Is The New Black and HBO's Original series "Game of Thrones" in the day of the launch, however, plans for the airing of the two shows have since been shelved for unknown reasons. On November 27, 2014 RMC was officially launched at 6:00AM EST, with the first movie being Free Birds, and during broadcast had to go off air at 3:07 PM ET for 1 minute due to lack of frame rate and performance issues, but resumed broadcasting at 3:08 PM ET. "Shapeshifting" Era '(January 11, 2015 - May 3, 2015) On January 11, 2015, when DDP was acquisitioned by The Dipper Media, RMC announced that they would change their logo to a retro-ish logo as part of Project "White Rabbit". RMC also announced that this was part of a re-brand which is expected to be implemented in February 8, 2015. "'Slicing" Era '''(2015-2016) On May 4, 2015, RMC and RMC2 were both rebranded with slicing idents and backgrounds, this was a successor to the "Shapeshifting" idents which later became a failure. The rebrand was announced back in April 11, 2015 when DFS had merged the now-defunct RMC Holdings and RMC Productions due to major controversies from BenzBot, MichaelIsGr8, and buddbudd222. On June 10, 2015, RMC's full channel name was renamed to '''Regional Movie Channel. Roblox Movie Channel, the former name of RMC, was still used in the Roblox Television Industry until October 1, 2015, when Dipper Fresh Communications announced that they will bring back the Roblox Movie Channel name. New logo, removing slogans, and "amoeba" era '(February 7, 2016 - September 5, 2016) On January 26, 2016, RMC Media Networks announced a new logo and a new look, and a few weeks earlier they announced the closure of RMC2 and RMC4 due to restructuring of RMC, and they also announced that they will remove the needing of slogans. On February 7, 2016, RMC rolled out a new logo which was revealed via Twitter, with the special effects with the promotional photos of the new logo are nicknamed "amoeba" due to it's similar look to the species of cells or organisms. On February 15, 2016, RMC announced the "'RMC Film Festival 2016" awards ceremony, it will award some of the most popular movies in the Robloxiwood community and TV shows and TV movies from the Robloxian TV industry. However, the convention was later folded and re-introduced as FreshCon MMXVI. On May 7, 2016, the new logo of RMC fully debuted their new logo with the first movie to air was the 1995 anime film, Ghost in the Shell. "Quest" era (September 6, 2016 - present) On September 6, 2016, RMC officially rebranded their broadcasting look to something more adventurous and urban, which are dubbed "Quest", but prior to the idents being introduced and aired on RMC, Dipper Fresh Entertainment and it's logo and video creative division, Dipper Fresh Design Agency. The "Quest" idents and bumpers were filmed by Dipper Fresh Entertainment in random places created by Robloxian players, filming took about three and a half months to complete for each place that was chosen to be captured. RMC's new "Quest" idents and bumpers also marks the first time that the channel has it's own jingle at every time the logo for the channel is shown in a black box, making the "R" appear first, "M" being shown second, and finally "C" appears at the final seconds and final score for the jingle. All editing took one month to finish by using, Camtasia Studio 8, Hitfilm 4 Express, and Sony Vegas 13 for quality purposes in favor for the idents to look more professional and more appealing for the viewers of the channel. Programming RMC launched with a wide slate of popular real-life programs. 'Current' Acquired * Emergency Room - Life + Death at Vancouver General Hospital (December 14, 2014 - present) * Masterpiece:Mystery (May 8, 2016 - present) * Silicon Valley ''(May 8, 2016 - present) * ''BBS Behind Closed Doors (May 8, 2016 - present) Original series * Dragon ''(November 30, 2014 - present) originally from RBC Network as '''The Dragon Hour' until September 26, 2014, but then renamed to Dragon into the BBC networking and RMC..) * Dipper The Woo (April 15 - May 2, 2015) Upcoming *''Granite Flats'' (July 10, 2015) * Truth Of Roblox (A five-part documentary) (July 2015) * RMC Kids ''(RMC's first children's block) (September 7, 2015) * ''Grojband ''(Canadian animation show) (September 7, 2015) Former * ''Friends Of The People ''(January 4 - June 14, 2015) * ''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip ''(November 29, 2014 - September 6, 2015) * ''Cheaters ''(June 1, 2015 - September 8, 2015) * ''Malcolm In The Middle (July 1, 2015 - May 7, 2016); was also available in RMC2 * My Life As A Teenage Robot (July 1, 2015 - May 7, 2016); was also available in RMC2 * My Hometown ''(June 15, 2015 - May 7, 2016) Programming Blocks Current * ''RMC Kids ''(RMC's first children's block) (June 16, 2016 (relaunch)) Former * ''Primenight (June 1, 2015 - May 31, 2016); Primenight is a block that focuses on reality and primetime television and movie premieres. The block airs from 8:00PM to 12:30AM (moved to Dipper Fresh Network) Category:DFS-owned networks Category:Networks